The Guidebook 2 Surviving Highschool
by xXLadyXxXNightmarexX
Summary: Corina Infra's the new girl at Rivingview High. She's been warned to stay away from the "populars", known as The Akatsuki, but, things don't always turn out the way they're supposed to. ItaOC, ZetsuTobi, PeinKonan, KisaOC, SasoDei, KakuHidan
1. Never, Ever, Ever

**Title: **_The Guidebook 2 Surviving High School._

**Pairing (s): **_ItaOC, ZetsuTobi, PeinKonan, SasoDei, KakuHidan, KisaOC._

**Set: **_AU. High School-verse._

**Status: **_Currently Incomplete. _

**Summary: **_Corina Infra's the new girl at Rivingview High. She's been warned to stay away from the "populars", known as The Akatsuki, but, things don't always turn out the way they're supposed to. ItaOC, ZetsuTobi, PeinKonan, KisaOC, SasoDei, KakuHidan._

**Author's Notes: **_Hello, everyone. This is very different from everything I've written so far...I hope you enjoy it. (eek!) It's all about the wonderful Akatsuki and the "new girl", or, as Tobi and i like to call her, "New Girl-san". Anways, this story will tend to to be in her POV. It changes sometimes but whenever you see an 'I' (unless i clearly mark it, like Itachi. or Pein, then its in her POV. Her name's Corina, by the way. Inner Nightmare is NOT causing me nightmares on this one, thank Kami! Anyways, i was INSPIRED to write an Akatsuki-based high school fic by reading lots of high school fics and lots of Akatsuki fics recently, so here it is. _

**Disclaimer: **_The Things I Own Are Listed Here: The Plot, The OCs. That is all. No Naruto._

**Warning (s): **_This is rated 'T' mostly for Hidan's mouth and...well, some other people's mouths as well. There's swearing in here, so, if that's not OK with you...please leave. If it is...welcome! (lol)_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**The Guidebook 2 Surviving High School**_

_(feat. The Akatsuki)_

**Rule Number One:**

_**Never, ever, ever, ever, ever make friends with total assholes.**_

* * *

Chapter One.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Assholes exist. They really do. I found out today…courtesy of my new high school.**_

_**I'm lugging around the thing my parents call 'The Ultimate Guidebook 4 UR Entire Life', Part Two: Teenagers/Young Adults, Chapter 26: High School. Yes. Well…the guidebook is still being written. I hope it gets published when I die.**_

_**Lol, jk.**_

…_**I'm not really sure you even understand that, but, w/e (aka whatever). **_

_**So…tomorrow is my second day of the the entire new chapter of my life I call 'Living Hell'.**_

_**I'm a junior in a brand new school…**_

_**OH, JOY!**_

_**Luv,**_

_**Corina**_

* * *

Can my life get any worse?

I have no idea where I'm going…

"Homeroom 1B 1B," I mutter to myself, tucking a strand of hair behind me ear, biting my lips as I try to concentrate.

"Hey, new girl," A voice says behind me. "Lost?"

I turn around to see a male with medium-long brown hair and brown eyes. His hair is tied back, and his books are half-heartedly tucked underneath his arm.

"Er…yeah," I admit nervously.

He chuckles. "I'm Idate Morino," He says.

"Corina," I say. "Corina Infra."

"Well, Corina Infra, what room are you looking for?" Idate asks.

I hand over my schedule. His face lights up. "You're in my homeroom, Corina Infra," He says. "Follow me."

Come to think of it, I do remember seeing him in my homeroom t he day before. I trot obediently after him as he points out classrooms and people.

"They're the sound gang…try to stay out of their way…hey, Zabuza, Haku…those are my friends. Zabuza's a senior, Haku's a junior like us…Morning, Kisame…Kisame's part of the infamous Akatsuki-oh, so you've heard of them," He says when I start.

"Yes," I say grimly. "I had a rather…unpleasant incident with one of them yesterday."

"Well, try to avoid unpleasant incidents with The Akatsuki in the future…ah, here we are…Good Morning, Gai-sensei!"

"YOUTHFUL IDATE IT IS SO YOUTHFULLY YOUTHFUL OF YOU TO YOUTHFULLY SHOW AROUND THE YOUTHFUL NEW STUDENT! I AM SO YOUTHFULLY PROUD OF YOUTHFUL YOU!" Gai shouts.

_Sweatdrop_.

"The best thing to do when it comes to handling our homeroom teacher…act like he's your best friend when you have to, and ignore him when you don't have to," Idate says, folding his arms.

"Oh. Well, thank you…"

"Want to come sit with me?" He asks. "I'm by myself…"

"Sure," I say, and we both sit in the back.

People file in, and Idate begins to point them out to me…

"That's Deidara Iwa, he's in the Akatsuki, really loud, try to stay away from him…bad things have happened to people who disrespected him…that's Tobi, the most friendly member of the Akatsuki you'll ever meet…Good Morning, Tobi!"

"MORNING IDATE-SAN!! TOBI THINKS IT IS A PLEASANT MORNING! DEIDARA-SENPAI! ISN'T TOBI RIGHT? ISN'T IT A WONDERFUL MORNING??"

"Yeah, brat, un, it's a wonderful morning, un. Just perfect, un," Deidara snaps, blond hair getting in his face.

"Tobi speaks in third person…it's annoying sometimes. Yes, Deidara always speaks that way…that's Tayuya no Sound, she's part of the Sound Gang…she's one of the few female members…likes to swear a lot…'

"Oh," I say.

"Yes. Oh."

What wonderful people my peers are.

* * *

Too soon, the bell rings and homeroom's over. I collect my bag and books and begin to walk out the door, Idate behind me.

"You have L.A. with Kakashi next…3B…he's on the top floor, right next to the library…his name is above the door," Idate says, then runs off in the opposite direction.

Great. Just great.

As I begin to climb the stairs, a loud voice calls from behind me. "NEW GIRL-SAN!! TOBI WISHES TO SPEAK TO YOU!!" And the hyper junior known as Tobi hops up the stairs and falls in step with me.

"Hello," I greet politely, a little freaked out by his loudness and…brightness…and…uniqueness….

He's wearing a MASK covering his FACE!

"Tobi's name is Tobi!" Tobi says helpfully. "What's New Girl-san's name?"

I giggle. "I'm Corina. Corina Infra."

"COOL! DEIDARA-SENPAI! NEW GIRL-SAN'S LAST NAME IS LIKE YOURS!"

"Whatever, brat, un," Deidara says, two steps below me. "I heard the first time she said it, Tobi, un."

"BUT-BUT-BUT-TOBI IS JUST TRYING TO HELP! TOBI IS TRYING TO BE A GOOD BY! IS TOBI A GOOD BOY DEIDARA-SENPAI??"

"Uh…Deidara, is it?"

"What, un?'

"Is he always this loud?" I ask.

Deidara huffs as we all reach the third floor. "Unfortunately so, yes, un."

"DEIDARA-SENPAI! IS TOBI A GOOD BOY!"

"Yes, un," Deidara snaps.

I giggle, and then stop. "Umm…which way do I go for L.A. with Kakashi?"

"TOBI KNOWS! TOBI WILL TAKE YOU THERE BECAUSE TOBI IS A GOOD BOY AND TOBI HAS L.A. WITH KAKASHI LIKE NEW GIRL-SAN!"

"Tobi…can you do me a favor??"

"YES! WHAT CAN TOBI DO FOR YOU! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY SO HE'LL DO ANYTHING NEW GIRL-SAN WISHES!" Tobi shouts, bouncing up and down as he pulls me down the hall.

"Can you stop calling me New Girl-san and call me Corina instead??"

"OH COURSE CORINA-SAN! TOBI CAN DO THAT FOR YOU!"

"Good. Please do so."

And then Tobi totes me into the room, calling out loudly, "KAKASHI-SENSEI! TOBI SHOWED NEW GIRL CORINA-SAN HOW TO GET TO YOU CLASSROOM! IS TOBI A GOOD BOY?"

Great. There are people staring at me.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes…Corina, please come down here for a second, I wish to speak to you…"

And so I went down to the front.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?" I ask.

"Hold on…everyone, get to work. Start writing down the vocab words on the board and pulling them apart."

"TOBI LOVES TO DO THIS, KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Good, I'm glad, Tobi. Help your friends love it, too…"

'TOBI WILL DO THAT FOR KAKASHI-SENSEI BECAUSE TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

Ow. I was starting to get what Idate had said about Tobi getting a_nnoying_.

Kakashi placed his hands together and looked at me. "Corina…"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?"

"Have you made any…friends??"

"…Not really, Kakashi-sensei."

"Well…you should. And soon."

"I'm trying, Kakashi-sensei."

"I know you are. Just…please…try…"

"Of course, Kakashi-sensei."

_I want to slam your head into your desk, Kakashi-sensei. I hope that is OK, Kakashi-sensei?_

Jerk.

"Well…please go sit by Hidan…HIDAN RAISE YOUR HAND!"

"What do you-"

"Watch your mouth," Kakashi warns.

"Tch. Whatever," The platinum-blond male says.

"Corina's going to sit next to you from now on," kakashi says, with a warning look.

I slowly sit next to the platinum blond male (really how did he get his hair like that?), remembering the things Idate'd said about him.

_Avoid him as much as possible._

Well, that won't work.

_Don't talk to him…_

Maybe…

_Don't get friendly._

That'll work…perhaps.

"Eh, you're kinda cute…" Hidan says to me. I ignore him, talking out paper and a pencil.

"Why won't you fuckin' talk to me…you're the first semi-cute fuckin' thing that's walked into this damn high school in fuckin' _months."_

"Hidan. Watch your language,' kakashi says warningly.

"Eh, whatever, Kakashi-sensei," Hidan calls out. Snickers echo around the room.

Great. I'm now being half-insulted.

What a second day at my new school.

NOT.

My finger gently tugs on a loose red strand of my hair as I look over the word parts.

_Bio…biblio…mania…klepto…sym…anti…mono…poly…_

"You're being fuckin' rude," Hidan says.

"I'm TRYING to work!" I snap, hazel eyes ablaze as my head whips around to stare into his purple orbs. "Will you just leave me g_oddamn _alone?"

He blinks, unabashed. "Oooh. Feisty. I fuckin' like you A LOT.'

Sigh.

When will this guy learn?

Probably never…

I turn my attention back to my vocab words, sighing heavily.

_Great. I'm stuck next to a swearing jerk…how delightful._

* * *

YesMyHairIsNaturallyRainbow: How's life away from us?

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: Awkward. Freaky. Scary. Creepy.

YesMyHairIsNaturallyRainbow: Ah, well, im sorry, 'Rina.

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: Not ur fault, Berri.

YesMyHairIsNaturallyRainbow: Well, is its any consolation, all of us-

YesMyHairIsNaturallyRainbow: CORINA!! IT'S HEATHER!! I MISS YOU!!

YesMyHairIsNaturallyRainbow: 'Rina, its Janna. Can we come out sometime? We miss u!

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: Come during spring break. Now let Berri have her keyboard back…

YesMyHairIsNaturallyRainbow: Sorry 'bout tat.

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: No prob. Gotta do some hw, talk 2 u later, OK?

YesMyHairIsNaturallyRainbow: Sure. Bye.

* * *

IMing during lunch, and not getting caught, is really hard.

Not like I care, but…

I really don't want to get in trouble during my first month of school.

"CORINA-SAN!!" Tobi yelps into my ear. I nearly drop my precious phone.

"OH! TOBI IS SORRY! WILL CORINA-SAN EVER FORGIVE HIM?"

"Yes, She can-I mean, yes, I can forgive you," I say, smacking myself for nearly talking in third person.

"Oh. Tobi is happy, then! …Corina-san?"

"Yes?"

"Can Tobi ask a question?"

'Sure."

"What were you doing when Tobi came over?" Tobi chirps.

"Oh…I was talking to my friends from my old high school."

"OH! TOBI UNDERSTANDS NOW!" Tobi says, nodding his head and bouncing on his heels.

"Well…I'm glad."

Silence.

"Corina-san, Tobi wants you to meet Tobi's friends!" Tobi says excitedly, clapping his hands together in little boy glee.

"Umm…well….'

"Please Corina-san?? Tobi promises it will be so much fun!"

'I would really love to, Tobi, but I'm busy."

Tobi's whole manner droops. "Does…Corina…san…not…want…to…hang…out…with…Tobi…"

I began to panic. "Ah-no-that's not it-I-just promised one of my teachers-I would-do something for him-that's all,' I say, waving my hands.

"Oh. Well, will Corina-san meet Tobi's friends tomorrow??" Tobi asks, cheerful again.

"I would like too, yes,' I say, smiling. "And I will, if I'm available."

"YEAH! TOBI IS HAPPY NOW!" Tobi crushes me in a tight hug.

"Tobi-can't-breath-" I gasp.

Tobi releases me. "Corina-san…"

"Yes Tobi?" I ask.

"Will you be my friend?? All my other friends can be mean sometimes…even Deidara-senpai…"

_Poor boy…_I thought. I smile up at the hyper-active teenage. "Sure, Tobi. I'll be friends with you."

"YEAH! CORINA-SAN IS TOBI'S NEW FRIEND! DEIDARAAAAAAAA-SENPAIIIIIIIIII! TOBI HAS A NEW FRIEND!!" Tobi dances off, screaming our new friendship to the world.

I smile slightly, and turn back to my phone and food.

_Well…I haven't broken the first rule yet. Tobi's not an asshole…OK maybe he is slightly…but not on purpose…yeah…_

* * *

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!" Tobi shouts, coming to a halt at the Akatsuki's lunch table. "Guess what! Guess what!"

"What, Tobi, un?' Deidara sighs exasperatedly from his spot next to his partner, Sasori Akatsuna.

"TOBI MADE A NEW FRIEND!!" Tobi shouts happily.

The whole Akatsuki table freezes. The leader of the Akatsuki, Pein, turns to look at Tobi. "Who's your new friend, Tobi?"

"IT'S NEW GIRL-SAN!" Tobi exclaims happily.

Kakuzu raises an eyebrow. "New Girl-san? Who the hell is that?"

Hidan smirks. "I think the shithead means Corina Infra…that new junior. It's her second day. She sits next to me in L.A…damn she's fuckin' hot!"

Pein gives Hidan a disapproving glance. "Hidan. Please, keep your swearing to a minium."

"Sorry, Leader, but I fuckin' can't! It's a fuckin' habit!"

Pein turns to Tobi. "Is 'New Girl-san' Corina Infra?"

Tobi nods vigoursly. "SHE'S REALLY NICE! ESPECILLAY TO TOBI! Tobi wanted her to meet all of you…but she said she was busy. 'Maybe another day', she said. TOBI CAN'T WAIT FOR HER TO MEET ALL OF YOU!"

"Pein," A voice comes from the end of the table. Itachi Uchiha…one of the hottest men in the school. "Are you sure it's wise to let Tobi have this…Corina Infra girl as a friend?"

Pein nods once. "She can't do any harm…"

"She's a fuckin' pansy,' Hidan snorts. "I doubt she's every fuckin' done a fuckin' bad thing in her whole damn life."

"Hidan, watch your language," Kisame, Itachi's best friend, says.

"Fuck you, asshole."

"You wish."

"Quit it," Pein orders.

"Pein-senpai? Can Tobi keep New Girl-san as his new friend??"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??" A scream erupts from the other side of the cafeteria. All the Akatsuki turn to see Corina standing calmly over one of the many sluts.

"If you're going to bully/hurt/insult me, I'll do it right back," Corina says, her voice caring over the now silent cafeteria.

The slut shivers. "I'll get you back for this! Just you wait!"

Corina scoffs. "I doubt it," She says calmly. She grabs her lunch tray, phone, and bag, and head sout the cafeteria door.

Silence reigns over the whole cafeteria as people glance at one another, whispering things.

Pein smirks. "Yes, Tobi. You can keep your new friend."

"YAAAAAY TOBI CAN KEEP NEW GIRL-SAN AS HIS NEW FRIEND! Zetsu-san, what do you think of New Girl-san??" Tobi asks his partner.

Zetsu smirks. "_I think she's interesting._ _Well_**, Hidan, if she's a pansy, she's one hella of a tough pansy.**_" _

Hidan scoffs. "Every single fuckin' flower has their damn moment to shine."

"It seems this one likes to shine a lot," Sasori calmly notes.

"Danna, do you think she's better then me, un??/" Deidara asks.

Sasori sighs. "No, Deidara."

"But Danna, un-"

"Brat, shut up. I like you just the way you are," Sasori snaps, blushing.

Pein smirks as his partner, Konan, smiles serenely at tobi.

"Tobi? Would you take me to meet your new friend?" She asks.

Tobi nods energetically. "C'MON, KONAN-SAN! TOBI IS SO EXCITED! NEW GIRL-SAN IS GOING TO LIKE YOU A LOT!"

"Alright. Bye Zetsu, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori. See you later…Pein," She smirks, flipping him off and walking after Tobi, who was running energetically towards 'New Girl-san'.

Hidan smirks. "She's got you fucking whipped, Pein."

"GO to hell,' Pein snaps, a light blush on his cheeks.

Hidan's smirk grows wider. "As you fuckin' wish…pansy leader."

Kakuzu punches Hidan's shoulder. "Stop disrespecting Pein like that," He says, frowning. "He's older then you."

Hidan smirks. "What, wanna teach me a lesson on how to fuckin' behave to my elders?"

Kakuzu frowns. "You are suck a pervert, Hidan."

"Damn straight I am."

Itachi sighs from the end of the table. "Hidan you're loud voice is bothering me. I'm trying to study."

"How can you fuckin' study at a time like this? There's a fuckin' hot new girl who's got a fuckin' secret fiery temper, Pein's got a fuckin' crush on Konan, and Tobi is fuckin' FRIENDS with the aforementioned fuckin' hot new girl!"

"Wow, Hidan,' Kisame says, grinning. "You know big words like 'aforementioned'?"

"KISAME I AM GOING TO FUCKIN' KILL YOU-" Hidan got up.

"Hidan, language!" Kakashi shouts from across the cafeteria.

Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Kakuzu, and Sasori smirk. "You got told, un. BY a teacher, un," Deidara grins.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU YOU LITTLE FUCKIN' BRAT PIECE OF SHIT-"

"Kakuzu," Pein calmly states while Hidan's rambling, chasing Deidara across the cafeteria, "When's Hidan first session with his counselor?"

"Today."

"Good. Make sure he goes."

"I will, Pein."

"Good."

"YOU AND YOUR FUCKIN' ART! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO COOl! I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHI-"

"Deidara-senpai, why is Hidan chasing you around the cafeteria?"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, TOBI, UNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKIN'BRAT!"

"DEIDARA-SENPAIIIIIIII! HELP TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Author's End Notes: **_Do you know how long it took to type/format this? FIVE. FREAKIN. HOURS!! Yeah, that's right! FIVE HOURS FOR ONE CHAP! gawd I'm going to be exashauted at the end of all this. Now, this is a new story, on top of my OTHER story (that one hopefully won't take as long) on top of two JOINT stories I got going on that will take FOREVER. I am just setting myself up for flaiure. -sigh- things aren't going the way they are supposed to. Anyways, if you have any questions, please leave them in your reviews-BUT I DO NOT TAKE FLAMES. So don't flame me. Wow this thing is taking for ever. Anyways..._

**_Inner Nightmare: Review and tell her what you thought of it but we don't allow flames so don't give us one we'll give you one right back. FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE! 'CHA!_**

_...er OK then. Please review._

_Ja ne,_

_LadyNightmarexSasuke_


	2. Don't Associate With The Populars

**Title: **_The Guidebook 2 Surviving High School_

**Pairing (s) : **_ItaOC, KisaOC, KakuHidan, PeinKonan, SasoDei, ZetsuTobi_

**Set: **_AU. High School-verse_

**Status: **_Currently Incomplete._

**Summary: **_Corina Infra's the new girl at Rivingview High. She's been warned to stay away from the "populars", known as The Akatsuki, but, things don't always turn out the way they're supposed to. ItaOC, ZetsuTobi, PeinKonan, KisaOC, SasoDei, KakuHidan._

**Author's Notes: **_Hey. Sorry this took so long...I did it spread out throughtout the course of the last...ugh, well, my excuse was that I had next to no time to write this next chapter. I'm really sorry this was so late, but I've been so busy. Hopefully after next week it will end...ugh stupid homework (and my friends...sigh). Anyways, this chapter is...um, rocky, I guess. Bear with me...real interaction between Itachi and Corina will take, at least, another chapter, if not more. -Sigh- Excuses, excuses, I'm full of them, aren't I? ...That's a yes. -sob sob- And, also adding on to my workload, a new oneshot idea has popped up into my brain...I think I'm going to die. I shouldn't be complaining though...I don't have it as bad as some other people I know. -coughs several times- Anyways...I'll quit rambling and get on with the story (notice I never said a thing about Inner Nightmare?? I'm getting better at this peoples...yayz...)_

**Disclaimer: **_All I own is Corina. -sob sob- the sadness...But, seriously, Cecily, if my name was-oops, sorry, that's a quote from a play (anyone want to guess what play??) that's going on at my school right now. Anyways...what I meant to say was Seriously, people, do we have to constantly give disclaimers? It becomes so boring..._

**Warning (s) : **_Hidan. Sadness. Betrayal. Hyper people. I think that's all..._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**The Guidebook 2 Surviving High School**_

_(feat. The Akatsuki)_

**Rule Number Two**

_**Don't associate yourself with the popular group. DON'T. Things will turn out HORRIBLE for you. Seriously. JUST. DON'T!!**_

* * *

Chapter Two.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Life is boring-whoever said that, I'm going to KILL them. Life is NOT boring-life is TOO exciting. **_

_**Sometimes its too exciting you can't keep up with everything that's happening. And you think you're going to die. And you want to crumble into little pieces and ignore all the excitement.**_

_**I think I'm starting to fit in, however.**_

_**I have a new friend. His name is-**_

_**Oh, crap! Someone's coming.**_

_**Gotta go, bye.**_

_**-Corina**_

* * *

I'm about ready to kill someone-

TobiandoneofhisfriendsareheadingthiswayandohnoI'massociatingmyselfwiththepopulargroupohwhatthehellwasI-

"NEW GIRL-SAN!"

"…HI, tobi," I say.

His friend, a blue-haired female, smiled at me and extended a hand. "Hello. My name is Konan…"

There's a slight pause. I extend a hand eventually, a fake smile plastered over my face. "Corina. Corina Infra."

"…I'm sorry if I ever start calling you 'New Girl-san'. Tobi brainwashes all of us…"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY, RIGHT, KONAN-SAN??"

"…Yes, Tobi," Konan smiles at me, and sits next to me. "So, how's life at Rivingview so far?"

"…Interesting," I say, my fake smile stretching farther across my face.

'…If you don't want to smile, you don't have to," She says.

Something warms up inside of me, and, this time, my smile is true.

"OK."

* * *

My worst subject is math. I absolutely hate it-it's pure evil.

However, no matter how much I hate math, I am EXCELLENT at it. It's, like, the gods decided to play some sick joke on me for their own sick pleasure to laugh at me when they're done and they decided to play with my life because they thought it would be FUN!!

…Yeah, I know I'm not making any sense at all. _Sorry._

I walk into my math class, sour look on my face. I self consciously tuck a piece of hair behind my ear as everyone stares at me.

'HEY! OVER HERE!" Several girls call from the back of the room. "Come sit with us!"

I squint at them, then decide it wouldn't do any harm.

A girl with dark black hair and midnight eyes extends a hand to me. "I'm Erika," She says helpfully. "I'm in your homeroom."

"Oh. Right…" I trail off.

"hey, I'm Kristine," Another girl with red hair and dark green eyes smiles. "I'm in your L.A. class."

"…Right…"

"Hi, I'm Gailynn!" The last girl chirps, bouncing in her chair. "I'm in your P.E. class?'

"…You are?" I ask uncertainly. Erika rolls her eyes.

"The one who's jumping off the walls and running in front of everyone else, always energetic and bothering the teachers," She says in a monotone.

"…Oh. You're the one who got lunch detention," I say.

"She always skips," Kristine, who was sitting on a desk, arms draped over a chair in front of her, says, swinging her feet. "She never goes."

'They never mean it!" Gailynn protests.

'Riiiiiiiiight," Kristine and Erika chorus. Erika rolls her eyes again.

…I'm starting to learn the personalities of my new…er, aquantices.

"So…Corina…where did you go before Rivingview?"

"…No where special. Just a little town high school," I say, tucking a piece of my hair back.

"…Oh, Cool!" Gailynn squeals, clapping her hands.

The door opens and the teacher walks in. "Free day after you finish these worksheets," He saysin a monotone, passing the papers out.

"Gailynn's obsessed with little towns, especially little town schools," Kristine informs me. 'Yo, Hira-sensei. How's life?"

"Fine," The teacher says curtly, throwing four papers towards Kristine. She catches them, smirking.

"Nice to know," She replies.

I sweatdrop.

The door opens.

"You're late, Kisame, Kakuzu, Pein, Konan, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan, Zetsu," Hira lists off without even turning around.

I sweatdrop.

"TOBI IS SORRY HIRA-SENSEI! PEOPLE WERE BULLYING TOBI AND TOBI HAD TO GO CLEAN OFF!"

"Yeah and we beat the shit out of the bullies," Hidan informs, smirking.

…Ugh. Jerks.

Gailynn clenches her fists. 'I hate them…'

I raise an eyebrow. "What did they do to you?"

"What didn't they do to us?' Kristine mutters, glaring fiercely at the Akatsuki. Some smirked back, others just held a steady gaze.

"Ah, the new girl's with those little-"

'Language, Hidan,' Hira says without emotion.

"-, girls. Man such a-'

'Hidan…"

"-, pity. She was-"

"HIDAN!"

"-, hot, too."

"Thank you, Hidan. That is quite enough."

I sweatdrop.

"CORINA-SAN!!' Tobi yelps, waving at me fiercely. "COME JOIN TOBI!"

"…Er, sorry, Tobi. I'm kinda comfortable right now," I say, not wanting to hurt his feelings but REALLY not wanting to go join his friends.

Kristine smirks, flipping Hidan off. He growls and made a move to get at her, but a man with spiked, orange hair and piercings holds him back.

"But-Corina-san-Tobi-thought-sob-that-sob-you-sob-were-his-sob-friend!!" Tobi wails.

"Maybe another day Tobi," I say off-handishly. Tobi starts to cry and went to go sit in a corner. I didn't notice the glint in some off the Akatsuki's eyes.

"Ooooh, nice, girl," Erika grins. "But you totally pissed them off…you're going to have a hard life here."

"What_ever_. I just want a peaceful high school life. Besides, I'm probably moving again, at the end of this year. Stupid parents," I mutter, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"You move a lot?' Gailynn asks, tilting her head.

"Yeah," I say, finishing the paper. 'Hira-sensei? I finished."

Silence follows. Then the whispers come.

"Damn, she's fast."

"I didn't know she was good at math…"

"She's so hot…" Someone dreamily sighs.

_Sweatdrop._

I guess I'm used to it, however.

Hira examines my paper. "All correct," He raises an eyebrow. "Nice, …"

"Corina," I say helpfully. "Infra."

"Ah, right, the new girl."

Yup, I'm the new girl.

Sigh.

"Well, it's a pleasure, having you in my class," Hira smiles. "Welcome on board."

"Thanks…"

As he walked away, Gailynn turns to me. 'YOU ARE A GENIUS!" She announces. "Now, help me with my math homework?"

"Ah…sure…" I say. I scoot over to her and began to explain everything. "And you subtract this over here…"

"Ooooh OK!" She says, and begins to scribble on her paper. I smile, and stretch my arms.

I think I'm going to enjoy Rivingview.

* * *

ITookAHyperPillThisMorning: HIYA CORINA!

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: Yo, Heather.

ITookAHyperPillThisMorning: Have you made any new friends??

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: Eh, sorta.

ITookAHyperPillThisMorning: What do u mean, 'sorta?'

BeenDiagnoseWithInsane-Ism: I think I messed it up, that's what I mean, sorta.

ITookAHyperPillThisMorning: Well, Apologize! That always makes everything better!

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: Well…

ITookAHyperPillThisMorning: C'mon, corina, u need friends to survive high school!

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: I wish I was at home with u all…

ITookAHyperPillThisMorning: Well, ur not! SO make the best of ur life!

BeenDiagnoseWithInsane-Ism: I guess…thanks, heather.

ITookAHyperPillThisMOrning: No prob!!

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: I do miss you guys, y'know.

ITookAHyperPillThisMOrning: And we miss u! Now…go apologize!

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: I'm going, I'm going.

ITookAHyperPillThisMorning: atta girl!

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: -smiles-

* * *

"Tobi! Hey Tobi!" I tap his shoulder.

"Oh…hello Corina-san." He looks really sad.

I sigh. "Look, Tobi, I'm sorry I was a little crabby…I'm just…not good…at making and keeping friends…"

"Really?" Tobi asks, tilting his head.

I sat next to him. "I was always moving…so…I really didn't know how to make friends. I'm…well, I'm…it's hard for me to admit defeat and admit that I need friends to survive. Does that make sense?"

"Of course, Corina-san! Tobi thinks it makes perfect sense!" Tobi nods his head earnestly.

I smile half-heartedly. 'So…if I'm ever a little crabby towards you, please don't take it personally…"

"Aye aye, Captain New-Girl-San!" Tobi smiles brightly.

I sigh. I wonder when he's going to stop calling me New Girl-san…

"Thanks, Tobi."

"Y'know, New Girl-san…Tobi thinks you need to stop being hard on yourself," Tobi says, his head bobbing up and down. "Because…you're a wonderful person! And Tobi really likes you! A lot!"

I blush lightly. "Tobi…"

'And Tobi thinks you're really pretty! And that you shouldn't let yourself get down! Because you're friends don't like it went you're down…and Tobi doesn't like it when you're sad! It makes Tobi sad!"

"Thanks, Tobi. Enjoy your free period…" I stand up and prepare to leave…

Only to find myself surrounded by Tobi's other friends, the Akatsuki.

_Oh…fuck…_

"Corina Infra," The man with orange hair and piercings says montonely.

"What do you want?"

"Pein…" Tobi says, looking sad.

I look around. There's the only female member, Konan. She smiles lightly at me.

"**You hurt Tobi's feelings**," Another says. He looks really…odd. Green hair and black and white skin? Ooookay… "_You've gotta go."_

"Zetsu-san!" Tobi pleads.

I bite my lip just a little bit nervously. "I didn't mean to," I say, my anger growing by the second.

"If there's a chance that it'll happen again, we can't let you be near him, un," Deidara says, frowning.

"New girl…you're fuckin' hot, but that doesn't fuckin' make up for a fuckin' thing," Hidan swears.

"Hidan…watch your language," Pein says.

'What the fuck ever, Pein," Hidan mumbles.

A man with long black hair meets my gaze. I glare. Fiercely. He stares evenly back.

_Fuckin' bastards…_

"Doesn't Tobi get a say!!" Tobi shouts, near hysterics. "New Girl-san apologized and she told Tobi why she didn't and she said that it wasn't OK and promised she'd never do it again!"

"Tobi-" A man with red hair begins.

"You know what? It's fine. I don't care," I say suddenly. Everyone looks at me. "Sorry, Tobi…I really wanted to be friends with you, but…I guess that's not happening. It was nice while it lasted. Excuse me."

And I push my way through the Akatsuki members, having taken them off guard with my whole little speehl. Yay me, go me! Woo I rule…wait not the time to be happy. Suddenly a hand catches my wrist. I look. It's the man with long black hair.

"You don't leave until we say it's OK,' He says without feeling.

Sigh.

"Let go."

"No."

"NOW."

"New girl-san!" Tobi pushes through his friends and near-glomps me, knocking the hand holding me captive away. "Tobi wants to be friends with you forever and ever! Please don't leave!"

"Tobi…" I say. I start blinking. Tears come to my eyes, and I start to cry.

"Sorry, Tobi."

"New girl-san…"

"Please let go."

"But-"

'now, Tobi, if you don't mind."

"NO!" Tobi wails, clutching me tighter.

I sigh, and hug him back.

Not noticing the glances the Akatsuki is sharing.

"I gotta go, Tobi. My next class. Bye," I say, and we separate.

_God damn it._

* * *

IamJaNnA: Yo, 'Rina.

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: I feel terrible…

IamJaNnA: y?

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: …it's a long story…

IamJaNnA: We have time.

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: Well…

IamJaNnA: C'mon, jst tell me.

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: …

IamJaNnA: Corina…

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: I'll call u 2nite, and tell u then. Its easier to say it then 2 type it.

IamJaNnA: I'm expecting ur call…

BeenDiagnosedWIthINsane-Ism: alrite.

* * *

It was now seventh period-last of the day, right after free period.

I slowly walk down the halls to my last class, drama. It felt like everyone is staring at me, even though they probably weren't.

I open the door and slid in. No Akatsuki.

Yet.

I sit down in a chair in the back, waiting for class to officially begin.

The door bursts open and Gailynn comes running in. When she sees me she grins, and attacks me.

"CORINA!" She chirps from somewhere around my neck.

"Not right now Gailynn I'm not in the mood," I say without feeling.

Gailynn's arms let go of my neck and she sits in front of me. "Corina? Is there something wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about."

She tilts her head. "That bad, huh?"

"I guess."

"You're not giving me anything to work with, you know."

"I know."

"C'mon! Have some energy! It's drama class!" She practically whines.

"I'll try.'

"Well, fine then, be a wet blanket."

"…"

Gailynn sits in the seat next to me and takes out her phone.

"WELCOME TO DRAMA CLASS FIND A PARTNER AND RUN THE SCENE THAT'S BEING PASSED OUT…WHEN YOU ARE DONE LET ME KNOW AND I WILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING ELSE TO DO THAT IS ALL," The teacher yells.

Ow. My ears hurt.

"Gailynn…"

"Yeah Corina?"

"Be my partner?"

"Sure," She says."Only promise that you're going to get into it."

"OK."

* * *

"I can't help the way I feel about you," She says, holding the script in front of her face.

"We can't," I say, looking panicked.

"So you feel the same way?" Her eyes light up.

"Yes-I mean no. It can't. It can't happen."

"But, Jonathan-"

"I'm sorry Alica. It can't work…good-bye."

'Jonathan! No! Don't leave me!" The next thing I know, Gailynn's holding me around my waist.

"Alica…please let go…"

"No! I want to be with you forever and ever! Please, Jonathan-!"

_Déjà vu._

"I'm sorry. Please let go. I have things to do. Good-bye."

'THAT WAS EXCELLENT!" The teacher screams. 'I LOVE YOU TWO! YOU SHALL BE IN THE PLAY!"

"What if I don't-"

"You don't have a choice,' Gailynn whispers.

I groan.

* * *

The bell rings.

I step out of the classroom, wave good-bye to Gailynn, and start heading home.

I'm halfway there when I'm suddenly surrounded in a circle.

The Akatsuki.

Again.

Oh fuck, what do these people want with me?

I JUST WANTED A NORMAL HIGH SCHOOL LIFE!

WHY, PEOPLE IN CHARGE, WHY??

Help, please!

…Any moment now?

…Mommy??

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Author's End Notes: **_Um, OK, wow, talk about jumping around a lot. I did that a lot here... -sigh- Anyways, I guess I should apologize for this being so late, blah blah blah... w/e. God...ugh I have a terrible headache. God...OK so please leave a review but-_

**_Inner Nightmare: NOT A FLAME! NO FLAMES! U WILL NOT BE HAPPY IF U GIVE US A FLAME..._**

_... -sweatdrop- Er, yeah. What she said._

_Ja ne,_

_LadyNightmarexSasuke_


	3. If They Hunt You Down

**Title: **_The Guidebook 2 Surviving High School/_

**Pairing (s): **_ItaOC, KisaOC, KakuHidan, PeinKonan, SasoDei, ZetsuTobi_

**Set: **_Au. High school-verse. _

**Status: **_Currently Incomplete._

**Summary: **_Corina Infra's the new girl at Rivingview High. She's been warned to stay away from the "populars", known as The Akatsuki, but, things don't always turn out the way they're supposed to. ItaOC, ZetsuTobi, PeinKonan, KisaOC, SasoDei, KakuHidan._

**Author's Notes: **_Hey, everyone. Sorry for my long absence...I had things to do. And, sorry if some I's are missing from this, my I key is not working properly. Grrrr. I hate computers sometimes. But not really...OK. So, I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed chapter two...please review again. Now...onward with the story, because i really have, like, nothing to say._

**Disclaimer: **_I own only Corina. Nothing else. Not one piece. Seriously. No, really. I only own Corina. Sad...I know, trust me. Really. I do. OK, I'm going to shut up now._

**Warnings: **_I blame Hidan and his influencing._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**The Guidebook 2 Surviving High School**_

_(feat. The Akatsuki)_

**Rule Number Three:**

**If they hunt you down (you know who I mean by now) don't dig yourself into a deeper mess then before. Just play it cool, and go the easy way out.**

* * *

Chapter Three.

I nervously bit my lip. "What do you want?"

"We want to talk," The man with long black hair says in a monotone.

Jeez, do all of the men talk in a monotone?

Seems like it, to me.

"You know, I'm just about DONE talking with you guys," I snarled, folding my arms.

"Feisty," Hidan says, liking his lips.

"Hidan, shut the fuck up,' says another man.

"Fuck you, Kakuzu."

'Not right now," Kakuzu says calmly. "Corina Infra. Do you…enjoy Tobi's company?"

I stare. "Ummm…yes."

Silence.

The leader, Pein, looks around. "…Is there another place we can take this conversation?"

"…Uh…there's a park nearby that no one really uses," I say.

The man with long black hair nods. "I know the place."

"Great," I murmur under my breath.

Pein nods. "Lead the way, Itachi."

"OK,' The man with long black hair-Itachi-says.

* * *

I plop down on a swing when we get there, and stare up at the eight men around me. For the first time I really notice they haven't brought Konan or Tobi with them.

Hmmm.

Wonder why.

'Corina Infr-"

"Corina," I interrupt.

Pein looks at me for a minute, then nods his head. "Corina. Do you wish to be Tobi's friend?"

"Er-yeah."

"Er-yeah? Hmm. Doesn't sound fuckin' right to me," Hidan says, almost cheerfully.

"Shut up Hidan," Pein says.

"But-"

"Shut up."

"Whatever."

Pein stares at me. I try not to flinch under his gaze.

"Hmmm…you're pretty tough, for a gi-"

'SHUT UP PEIN!" came Konan's voice from…er…somewhere.

Pein sweatdrops. Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame snicker.

"Well…I consent."

"To WHAT?"

"Your friendship with Tobi," Pein says, acting confused.

I stood up. I wasn't as tall as him, but I could still stand my ground.

Er…I hoped.

"SO…let me get this straight," I say, folding my arms and narrowing my eyes. "I have to get CONSENT from YOU to be friends with TOBI?'

"You could be using him," Pein states, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I attempt to draw myself to my full height, and aim my best glare at him-a perfected, tip-top Infra glare. It runs in the family. Dad's side."

'You know what? Fuck you. And all of your shithead friends. I'm outta of here." I somehow manage to push through all of them. "If I WANT to be friends with Tobi, I'll do it without your consent."

And I walk off.

* * *

"I'm home," I call, dumping my stuff I n the hallway and pulling off my shoes.

My mom rushes out from the kitchen. "Sweetie! We were so worried! Where were you?"

"I got caught up in something," I say nonchantly.

"Well, dinner's ready…"

'I'm not really hungry right now,' I say. "Thanks anyways, Mom. I'm going up to my room. If I get hungry I'll come down."

"OK, if you say so…"

_**

* * *

**_

Diary-

_**I'm so confused right now. I don't even know what to think about what anymore. When the Akatsuki cornered me, I seriously thought I was going to die. What do they want with me? God…everything's just spinning in my head. I don't feel good at ALL. Maybe I should stay home tomorrow…I don't know anymore.**_

_**I seriously can't believe that they keep tabs on their friends' friends like that! It is so…inhumane! Has anyone ever told them that? I bet so…and then they were told to keep their mouth (s) shut. **_

_**Hidan's good at that, I bet.**_

_**Jeez…I'm so tired, yet I can't fall asleep. I need to talk to someone. Who?**_

_**My parents…ha, yeah right. My parents' would blow everything out of proportion. That wouldn't be any help at all.**_

_**Heather…I don't know if she'd understand.**_

_**Berri…she's a little too serious for this. **_

_**Kristine, Erika, Gailynn? Ha. I don't have their phone numbers…they wouldn't understand, either.**_

_**Janna…**_

_**Yes. Janna. I have to call Janna. I hope she's still up.**_

_**-Corina**_

* * *

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: Omg, Janna, I got…ugh!

IamJaNnA: I thought you said you were going to call me?

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: I was. I am. I just need to get this out…

IamJaNnA: What?

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: I got cornered!

IamJaNnA: WHAT??

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: You heard me.

IamJaNnA: CALL ME! NOW!!

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism; Yes, ma'am.

* * *

I wake up the next morning with a major headache. I don't want to get out of bed, but then Janna's advice runs through my head.

"_Go to school tomorrow. Don't hide from them. That will only make things worse."_

Yeah. Easier said than done.

I wearily climb out of my bed and grab a pair of jeans of my way to my closet. Once there, I begin to search for something to wear.

"No…no…no…AHA!"

Pink tank top, navy blue button up shirt over it. Done. Ta-da.

I'm well known for my quick clothing choices.

Running a brush through my locks and grabbing a headband to keep it in place, I grab my homework, bag, and shoes and run down the stairs. Once in the hallway, I put everything to their proper places, put on my jacket, and take the piece of toast my mom hands me.

I'm still not hungry, so, as soon as I'm out of their line of sight, I throw it in a trash can. I check my phone, and swear.

I'm going to be late.

"Need a ride?"

I look over. Erika grins at me. I sigh.

"My lifesaver," I gasp.

'Get in," She instructs.

I climb in. 'Hey…no Gailynn or Kristine?"

"Kristine drives Gailynn. They live on the opposite side of town," Erika pushes on the gas pedal, then looks at me. "What are you doing out of the house so late? I thought you walked."

"I woke up late."

'Ah…no sleep last night?"

'Homework."

_Lie._

I wince as that little voice in my head puts me down.

"Ah. I get where you're coming from," She stops, and I tap my nails impatiently, waiting for the red light to change to green.

I check my watch. Ten minutes.

The light changes, and Erika goes roaring down the street for a while, then pulls into the school parking lot.

"Wow…thanks,' I say, smiling.

She grins at me. "Hey, no problem. Let's get going to homeroom before Gai gets all 'youthful" and "unyouthful" on us.

I laugh. "Yeah, sure."

We made our way into school, talking. What about?

…I have no clue.

Erika pushes the door open for me, and, as we walk in, all the boys turn to drool at us.

"Ugh. You, too?" I ask.

"Fanboys?"

"Yeah."

"Mmm,' She sympatheizies.

"I never saw them before…"

"They know when they can and can't. What classes, specifically," She laughs. "My teachers get really pissed off at them."

"Ah."

"Yup."

Silence.

Then the door opens and, oh YEAH, the wonderful Gai steps in.

Fuuuuuuuun.

NOT.

"MISS YOUTHFUL CORINA INFRA! PLEASE YOUTHFULLY STEP OUT WITH ME!"

…What NOW?

**

* * *

**

Advice A

**When you are stuck with a teacher you don't like for whoever knows long, try to act nice. It'll get you extra points and a smiley face on the board. And we all LURVE smiley faces.**

I cross my legs and stare, helplessly, at the counselor-er…Melissa something-in front of me.

"Uh…no…?"

'Then WHY, Corina, did I get an call from the people at the clinic?" She asks.

I throw my hands up. "How should I know? But I can tell you that I DON'T have a problem with violence!" I shout (ish).

"We got an disturbing complaint from Teresa Collins-"

"She put me down!" I protest. " I didn't do anything!"

"Put you down?"

"She started it," I say, a tad bit coldly. "She called me a slut and tripped me. I returned the favor. So?"

"We have records from your last school. They-"

"I'm NOT violent prone!" My voice starts to rise as I blink. "They don't know a good kid from a bad kid!"

"You say you're not violence prone?"

'Yes!"

'Then WHY are you raising your voice at me?"

'You're doing it too!"

Counselor Melissa stares at me coldly. 'I think we're done here. Take your stuff, follow me. I'm taking you to the detention room."

"WHY?"

"You have detention for the rest of the day."

"WHAT??" I shout so loudly the door slams open.

"Shut her up, Melissa!"

'I'm trying, Johnny."

The door closes.

"You CAN'T do this!"

"Actually, yes I can."

"But-"

"No buts. Shut up, and follow me."

I already know this counselor isn't going to like me.

Just like all the others.

* * *

I sit all the way in the back, frowning, slouched in my seat.

"What are you doing here?"

I look over. It's Itachi, one of the Akatsuki members.

"What's it to you?"

"A girl like you often doesn't come to detention during the first period."

I REALLY want to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Shut up. Leave me alone," I snap.

"Nice exit yesterday," He continues to prod.

"Thanks, I thought it was one of my finer ones," I say, suddenly deciding to "play" his "game".

He stares, smirk falling off his "pretty" face. Then he smirks again. "I like you."

"Thanks. I don't like you."

"That's not nice."

"That's the way life is. Deal with it. Now leave me alone. I'm tired, and you are not helping."

I put my head on my desk defiantly and fall asleep.

* * *

When I next wake up, it's lunch. I grab my bag and walk out of the detention room, heading for the cafeteria.

The room becomes silent.

I sigh, and make my way to Kristine, Erika, and Gailynn.

"Hey," Kristine says. "heard you got detention."

"Thanks,' I say to Erika. "Way to let everyone know."

'That's how I roll."

"That's nice to know, for the future. I'll remember not to tell you any of my secrets…Gailynn, what did we go in gym?"

'Nothing exciting."

"Sweet. Sad I missed it."

"Yeah. Same."

I grin, then stand up. 'I should go talk to my teachers. See ya later."

"Bye."

* * *

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: Well, I survived my first long-time detention attack.

ITookAHyperPillThisMorning: WAIT, MY POOR RINA GOT DETENTION?? NOOOOOOOO!

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: Calm down, Heather. Don't have a heart attack over it.

ITookAHyperPillThisMorning: HOW CAN I NOT HAVE A HEART ATTACK??

ITookAHyperPillThisMorning: The answer to that, by the way, is I CAN'T!

ITookAHyperPillThisMorning: -has a heart attack-

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: Whoa, calm down, hyper girl. Don't spaz. U r over reacting.

ITookAHyperPillTHisMorning: I am NOT over reacting.

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: yes, u r.

ITookAHyperPillThisMorning: NO. I'M NOT!!

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: could've fooled me.

ITookAHyperPillThisMorning; W/e. Now, I want the details…!

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism; I'll call you tonight. Everything. I promise.

ITookAHyperPillThisMorning: Alright. You better.

* * *

YesMyHairIsNaturallyRainbow: Heather spazzed when you told her, didn't she.

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: Yuppers.

YesMyHairIsNaturallyRainbow: Jeez, it's so hard to talk to that girl sometimes.

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: Yeah. I barely had a chance to talk.

YesMyHairIsNaturallyRainbow: Well, talk to me.

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: They think I'm "violence-prone"

YesMyHairIsNaturallyRainbow: You are.

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: AM NOT!

YesMyHairIsNaturallyRainbow: Yes you are.

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: Shut. Up. Before. I make. You.

YesMyHairIsNaturallyRainbow: OK, OK.

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: So, I KINDA got upset at the counselor, and she decided I needed time to "chill out" so she put me in detention, I fell asleep, woke up, it was lunch time.

YesMyHairIsNaturallyRainbow: That's it?

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: Yes.

YesMyHairIsNaturallyRainbow: You're not leaving anything out?

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: No.

* * *

But I was.

Math class. Sitting with Erika, Kristine, and Gailynn. Feeling all werid inside.

I've never lied to Berri, Janna, or Heather before.

…OK, I've lied to Heather before.

It's not hard.

But it was for her own good.

I promise.

I found out, from Kristine, that, once you finish whatever Hira-sensei gives you, you're basically done. So you can do whatever you want.

Which is why I was IMing on my phone.

_Bleep._

KoOlSuRf3rHaIrRe: Yo, Corina.

My heart started to beat faster.

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: OMG, Cam??

KoOlSuRf3rHaIrRe: Yeah. How r u?

Hmmm, what to say? 'OK, except for the fact that I'm just POSSIBLY being watched by every staff member at my new school?'

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: Fine.

KoOlSuRf3rHaIrRe: kOOl.

I missed Cam. He had always made me laugh, no matter how I felt. I rubbed my eyes.

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: Whatcha up 2?

KoOlSuRf3rHaIrRe: Nothin'.

BeenDiagnosedWithInsane-Ism: That's kool. I gotta go. Bye.

KoOlSuRf3rHaIrR3: Later.

I tucked my phone away, and bit my lip.

Why had Cam contacted me, out of the blue? I couldn't quite put my finger on it…

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**End Author's Notes: **_This one probably took more then five hours...closer to, like, ten. Well I hope you enjoyed it and you are all probably officially confused now, so I'm going to leave it there and working on some clearing up-age and sorry more Corina and Ita fluff ish? Who knows. Anyways...REVIEW! THe maigc word. Ahhhh, reviews make me like to write fast. But no flames. Seriously, guys, haven't we gone over this a bunch of times? UH, YEAH!_

_Ja ne,_

_LadyNightmarexSasuke_

_(ur worst-ish second least fear)_


End file.
